


Crucifixus

by Darel, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darel/pseuds/Darel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда, чтобы избавиться от медленно убивающей тебя боли, приходится распять самого себя</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crucifixus

Джек сжал пальцы на бокале с шампанским чуть сильнее, чем нужно, пытаясь скрыть бесконтрольную дрожь, и тонкое дорогое стекло просто хрустнуло. Мелкие осколки впились в нежную кожу, в дымке опьянения напоминая ласковые прикосновения, и он просто тряхнул рукой, жестом подозвав официанта. 

Слишком много народа. Слишком много фальшивых улыбок, глупых, лицемерных слов, слишком много лёгкой музыки. И в самый раз алкоголя.  
Он мог бы сорваться в бар, вызвонить Клаудию, хотя бы просто запереться в комнате и долго — всю чёртову ночь — опустошать бутылку за бутылкой, пока просто не накроет так, что он даже на ноги не сможет подняться. Но Роза настояла на его присутствии, упирая на то, что репутацию надо поддерживать — тебе же дорога репутация, Джек? Ты ведь хороший мальчик? — и быть не одному. Он старательно улыбался первое время, обнимая за талию Люсинду, а после сбежал. 

Шампанское после виски неприятно ударяло в голову, но Джек всё равно подхватил новый бокал и остановился у стены, скользя взглядом по развлекающейся толпе. Он мог бы быть не здесь. Мог бы быть в постели Джозефа, но этого больше никогда не случится. Дурацкая тошнота накатила волной, сжимая горло, заставляя забыть, как дышать, и он упёрся ладонью в стену, залпом опрокидывая в себя алкоголь. К «никогда» невозможно привыкнуть, особенно спустя несколько дней, когда даже не можешь оплакать как следует, не можешь сказать никому, кого ты, чёрт подери, потерял, и, наверное, сейчас он всей душой ненавидел Джозефа за его поступок. Слишком много мыслей, выедающих изнутри, царапающихся, сжигающих дотла, и ни с одним человеком он бы не смог поделиться, не с кем. 

Его нашла Люсинда, прижалась к боку и поцеловала в висок, рядом оказались фотографы, Роза, ещё какие-то люди, и Джек широко улыбнулся, расправляя плечи, сжимая пальцы на девичьей талии чуть крепче, чем нужно. Он никогда не чувствовал настолько абсолютного одиночества, как в толпе. Как сейчас. 

Джек вдруг поднял голову и сощурился, в свете люстр мелькнуло что-то яркое, и на мгновение ему показалось, что он увидел бабочку. Та вспорхнула выше и так же плавно, больше никем не замеченная, опустилась ниже, в сторону бара. Он встретился взглядом с мужчиной за стойкой, тот сидел вполоборота, и, когда Люсинда взяла его за руку, Джек, не отводя глаз, высвободился. За плечом незнакомца всполохом мелькнули яркие крылышки и Джек встряхнул головой, списывая видение на выпитый алкоголь. Его словно потянуло ближе. Он подошёл и заказал виски, отставив пустой бокал, искоса взглянул на мужчину. Возможно, они где-то виделись, но Джек этого вспомнить не мог. Возможно, даже и не стоило. Ничего не стоило его внимания. Не должно было стоить, если это не девушка. 

Они встретились взглядом снова, и никто никогда раньше так не смотрел на Джека — пронизывающе, насквозь, будто через всю толщу его глухой брони, будто он — здесь один. Они одни.

Наверное, Джозеф был близок к этому, и Джек позволял себе с ним закрыть глаза и дать слабину, но никогда до конца. Самоконтроль въелся под кожу настолько, что тем опаснее было сорваться сейчас, когда он был где-то на грани. И Джек первым отвёл взгляд, чувствуя комок в горле, словно он вот-вот просто позорно, на виду у всех разрыдается.

Он позволил себя вовлечь в бессмысленный, пустой разговор, на уровне инстинктов ощущая, что незнакомец всё ещё здесь, где-то рядом. Совсем близко, вторгнувшийся в личное пространство, не подойдя и на метр. 

Джек выскользнул на улицу, позволяя улыбке сползти с его лица в темноте, ослабил галстук и запустил пальцы в волосы, портя укладку. Некуда было бежать из золотой клетки, даже если бы он хотел. Никто его больше не ждёт. Мимо проскользнули Давид и Мишель, держащиеся за руки, и Джек скривился от укола злобы, резко дёрнув плечом. Чёртов ретривер был всем, чем не был он сам и, возможно, никогда не будет. 

Джек на мгновение прикрыл глаза, игнорируя доносящуюся музыку и чужие голоса, и его словно что-то толкнуло, заставляя повернуться. Он уткнулся взглядом в спину голубоглазого незнакомца, направляющегося к выходу, и, завороженный, словно привязанный, пошёл следом.

Джек очнулся лишь на лестничном пролёте в чужом доме в кварталах от своего. На этаже закрылась дверь, он медленно поднялся, безошибочно определив нужную, и уткнулся лбом в деревянную поверхность, вздрагивая всем телом. Медленно выдохнул, пытаясь сообразить, какого чёрта он делает или собирается сделать, а потом надавил на звонок. 

Дверь распахнули сразу, Джек едва успел отступить. Мужчина только успел снять пиджак и расстегнуть несколько верхних пуговиц на рубашке. На его груди тускло блеснули армейские жетоны. Джек молча шагнул вперёд, за порог, чувствуя, как его начинает мелко трясти, и замер напротив. Незнакомец толкнул дверь обратно, прикрывая, молча положил ладонь на его плечо и легко надавил. Джеку хватило только этого касания, чтобы опуститься на колени. Пальцы сжались, сминая ткань рубашки, и в звенящей тишине звук расстёгиваемого ремня и ширинки показался слишком громким. Джек втянул носом терпкий запах тела, смешанный с парфюмом, подцепил край брюк и рывком стянул вниз, к щиколоткам. 

Ему не нужно было поднимать головы, он чувствовал этот тяжёлый, властный взгляд всем собой, и не нужно было ладони на затылке, он сам подался вперёд и длинно, мокро провёл языком по члену. Коснулся поцелуем головки, лизнул и втянул между губ, чувствуя, как член ложится на язык и твердеет прямо во рту. Он сжал пальцы в кулаки, единственным их касанием была ладонь на плече и тем острее всё чувствовалось. Джек прикрыл глаза, дыша носом, подаваясь вперёд слишком резко, вбирая почти на всю длину и так же торопливо подаваясь назад, словно он куда-то спешил. Несколько жадных движений, таких, что член совсем встал, и его потянули вверх. 

Джек жалобно, едва слышно хныкнул, подчиняясь, складывая всю ответственность с себя, позволяя решать за него хотя бы в эту чёртову ночь. Мужчина толкнул его к стене, вжимая лицом, и Джек прогнулся в пояснице, давая расстегнуть ремень, его даже не стали полностью раздевать, только лишь приспустили брюки. 

Лёгкое прикосновение ладоней к бёдрам и он сам расставил ноги шире, подставляясь, и его никогда, никогда ещё так не вело, алкогольная дымка отступила, мешаясь с адреналином и слишком сильным желанием _забыть_ хотя бы ненадолго. Хотя бы так. Между ягодиц прошлись пальцы и внутрь втолкнули сразу два, слишком резко, по самые костяшки, растягивая по слюне. 

Джек захлебнулся вдохом, подаваясь навстречу, прижимаясь щекой к стене и понимая, что весь горит. Слишком мало, слишком быстро. Он сцепил зубы, когда мужчина толкнулся, растягивая лишь головкой, и, наверное, он мог бы попросить — приказать — быть медленнее, мягче, хотя бы растянуть его как следует, но вот так, в тишине, без слов, на одних голых желаниях и прикосновениях всё казалось таким правильным. 

Он заслужил боль, вспыхнувшую внутри, когда член оказался в нём на всю длину, он заслужил, чтобы его просто трахали, не представляясь, прямо на пороге, вжав в стену, насаживая так глубоко, как только можно, вбиваясь с каждым резким, сильным движением, заставляя задыхаться. Он заслужил, и чёрт, хотелось бы знать, отчего настолько больно, хорошо, больно и наконец пусто в голове, словно всё стекло вниз пожаром, горячей лавой, заставляя колени дрожать и бессильно царапать стену. 

Отчаянно, как в первый и последний раз, и наверняка потом будет так стыдно, что он проклянёт всё на свете, но сейчас только хриплое дыхание в унисон, и жар чужого тела сквозь слои одежды. Его обхватили за подбородок, заставляя повернуться, и Джек понял, что плачет только тогда, когда чужие губы мягко — невероятно острым контрастом к грубым толчкам — прикоснулись к мокрым щекам. Выше, к слипшимся ресницам, зажмуренным глазам, к дорожке на виске. В нём словно что-то сломалось, вывернуло наизнанку, обнажив до предела, заставив дрожать всем телом и давиться всхлипами, и умирать, бесконечно умирать и распадаться на части внутри. 

Джек кончил ни разу не прикоснувшись к себе, только от чужого члена внутри наголо, он даже не подумал о презервативах. И сжался, до крови кусая щёку изнутри, глотая металлический привкус, смешанный с солёным с губ. А потом, после чужого оргазма, оглушённый, подтянул брюки с бельём, сделал несколько шагов и, толкнув незапертую дверь, вывалился на лестничную площадку. Замер спустя два пролёта вниз, чувствуя, как горячо из него течёт, что он весь пропах чужим — чужим, незнакомым мужчиной, не каким-то сладким мальчиком из бара — и нервно, почти истерично рассмеялся.

Всё это казалось сном, кошмаром, галлюцинацией, но что-то внутри перестало сдавливать ледяными тисками сердце, и Джек, отсмеявшись, глубоко вздохнул. Его боль не исчезла, но стала приглушённой, почти терпимой. 

А чтобы узнать имя случайного любовника, ему даже необязательно возвращаться и спрашивать лично, если он захочет, то найдёт его.


End file.
